The Other End of the Line Just Might Be Your Dream Come True
by Bellatrix's Weightless Tears
Summary: From crazybecat prompt with my thanks. Andy- drunk, grabs her phone to call her mom. Only… Miranda's name is right above 'Mom' in her contacts list. Miranda gets a lovely surprise at 1am when Andrea calls… and confesses (thinking that it is Andy's mom on the other line) that the reason she left Miranda in Paris was because she loves Miranda.
1. Chapter 1

Phone ringing. ''Come on. Come and pick up the damn phone. Mom.'' Andy Sachs grumbled this was a call out at 1am. All Moms were supposed to be on speed dial ready to give espousing good advice to their kids. Even to drunk children or sober in New York City at 1 in the morning. Andy Sachs was well past her alcohol limit and far from sober.

Andy drank Jäger shots and a few Dark'n'Stormy.

She shouldn't have gone out with work colleagues and boy could they drink and Andy was quarter Irish and because it was a crappy Thursday at work and Andy Sachs just wanted to get good old drunk tonight.

Andy was now more than a little drunk, up a tree send help no shoes blotto. Scrolling through her contacts, pressing the familiar number on her contacts.

Waking Miranda who heard her phone, it was ringing, she had just sunk into her pillow. She'd had a very long day with incompetent staff and a teeth gnashing meeting with Irv Ravitz.

Picking up. If it wasn't an emergency like Cassidy or Caroline or Elias Clarke Building on fire, whoever it was phoning her at 1:30 in the morning, would never work in fashion or publishing or Manhattan again.

Andy heard it be picked up. ''Mom…its Andy… this morning you asked me, why I just quit suddenly in Paris on my boss Miranda and Runway.''

Her voice startled Miranda to sit up in her bed.

Her voice was the last voice she'd ever expected to hear again.

Miranda's elegant arched brows came together, she was calling her. Had the nerve to call her, clenching her teeth.

_Andrea._

It had been four months since Andrea had left so suddenly and like a blind old fool for a 100-watt smile, Miranda gave a reference for Andrea should have blackballed her from all publications from the Eastern Seaboard. Then seeing Andrea on the curb with that insipid cheerful wave to her.

Tomorrow she would personally call that rag, The NY Mirror at dawn and see that Andy Sachs was let go from their employment for waking her up. How dare she do this? Who in hell did a little nobody like Andy Sachs from Ohio think she was?

Calling her and bothering her in the middle of the night.

That impudent bumptious hateful of everything about her and Runway little brat.

"I'm a… a…A Lesbian! Mom and I just couldn't continue being at Runway. No. Nate and I are not getting back together. I'm sorry."

Andrea thought she was her Mother. Cold fury was building in Miranda realizing Andy Sachs was slurring and drunk. Did she just hiccup in her ear?

Miranda despised lushes. Drunks were like her father and Stephen. Had very little tolerance for them.

''You want to know why Mom. I love someone at Runway. It's impossible to love her but I do. She doesn't love me. I don't even exist to her.'' Andy made a raspy snort.

Miranda remained silent just listening to Andrea. Pinching her nose bridge with her sheets pooling around her waist.

Rationalizing this, Andrea quit for being gay, Runway had a wonderful policy on alternative lifestyle with no discrimination even to an Ohioan who first wore such ugly clunky shoes.

Sachs was in love but not involved with someone in her office, unrequited, Miranda glared wondering who. Narrowing her blue eyes. It was probably a perky intern or a clacker.

Sachs did sound plain pitiful on the line. Almost about to speak to her. Miranda could every now and then do sympathetic.

''In Paris I had to just leave. Leave Runway. Leave Miranda and walk away and just listen Mom. I need to get this off my chest. To put it in a nutshell. I want her. Not Nate. Her. No other. I am in love with Miranda Priestly.

I finally said it. I can't go on living, keeping it hidden inside me. There. Happy now, you know. And it's not a crush…it's not just lust though I felt that many times…Miranda's a very sexy woman… Mom. It's just that night I saw her cry for her daughters, her twins did I ever tell you about Cassidy and Caroline, Miranda loves them and was so upset for them and that's when I knew that I love her. For a thousand other little things in between.

I LOVE MIRANDA. '' Andrea yelled that drunk.

''I fell for her. I know it's crazy and stupid but I do. If she knew she'd rip my heart out and probably no she would, no doubt just throw me away like Nigel or worse if she knew I loved her.''

Miranda Priestly almost dropped her phone with those words.

Andrea loved her. Speechless it was 1:30 in the morning in her lonely bed. The twins were with their father. Patricia was with them.

Still on the line to her.

''_Ahn-dre-ah_.'' Weird. Mom's voice sounded just like Miranda's. Drunk. Andy hiccupped.

Feeling lighter confessing this to her Mom in Cincinnati. Sluggishly. ''I'm going to lie down now.''

''Andrea where are you?''

''On my apartment steps, there not comfy.'' Thud.

''Andrea.''

No answer.

* * *

Long fingers were running through her hair. Andy leaned into it more. That felt nice, really nice as french manicured nails gently scraping her scalp.

Last night was a blur to Andy. Woke up lying next to someone in a bed. This someone wasn't male, by the curves between her hands, felt warmth and breathing under her hand.

Cupping part of them.

Unable to open her eyes yet, or ever, trying to crack one lid open, clutching her head in both hands instead with a mantra of she was never drinking again. Never. Ever. Her head was killing her.

The anonymous bed mate slid away from Andy and moved off the mattress. Did she sleep with somebody last night? Andy wasn't the type to do that normally.

Andy slowly opened her eyes, which even hurt so much to do, relieved she was still partly dressed and not naked, was in her underwear though.

Just really badly hungover to deal with this morning.

Soft hands smoothed down her back, handed a tablet to take with a glass of water. Andy spied a Hermes Kelly bag of polished crocodile on the floor. Not a knockoff. Odd, Miranda carried a bag like that.

Brown eyes saw their shoes first. Andy knew those shoes and trailing up her legs, she knew those toned legs but not in black jeans. It couldn't be. Meeting _her_ concerned blue eyes.

''Hello again. Andrea.''

Andy was tongue-tied. What was Miranda doing here?

Made to move up to quickly, but her head still ached. Getting up without her pounding head falling off was insurmountable.

''No. Stay in bed or I will be most displeased.'' Miranda warned her. Holding one finger up. Making a call.

''Good Morning. John yes this is Miranda Priestly of Runway. Andrea Sachs is unavoidably detained today with me.''

John. As in John. Andy's Editor at her work. Miranda was on the phone to. Trying to make her brain catch up.

''No trust me Andrea will make copy by 7 tonight. On volunteer dog walking. My word. She will work vigorously on this assignment.''

Was Miranda mocking her?

Andy attempted unsuccessfully to get up to find her jeans, felt a laser blue glare from Miranda of 'Don't you dare get up and out of this bed. Sachs.' still on the phone with John.

''Yes. I am borrowing Andrea for today.'' Miranda was amiable to Andy's Editor.

Andy rubbed her lids. Borrow her. Why?

Ending her call with John who Miranda persuaded to borrow Andy. Pressing her phone to make one more call. ''Emily. I won't be in today. That's all.''

Borrowing Andy?

Andy had heard correctly Miranda would be staying here all day with her, in Andy's place.

Miranda was rummaging in her fridge.

Binning a leftover pizza slice and a carton of leftover Chinese delivery. Sheepish Andy just shrugged but that hurt, hey dining alone wasn't fun.

Andy didn't like Miranda's hand on her box of Lucky Charms. Gave Andréa a raised brow.

Andy moaned again. ''Do not expect my sympathy since it's self-inflicted.''

Pouring from a water bottle the liquid into two glasses and selecting wholegrain bread for toast. Placing the slices into the toaster. Andy mutely watched her. It was weird Miranda Priestly knew how to make toast.

Weirder making toast in Andy's kitchen.

Miranda made herself at home in Andy's kitchen, found a squeezy bottle of honey for toast. Turning on Andy's coffeemaker.

''Try to drink this and eat this. Even just a little.'' Miranda's voice was waspish but authoritative.

Now wait a minute, this was her place. Andy didn't know how to handle Miranda Priestly her ex-boss here making her breakfast. Waking up hungover to a fantasy and part nightmare.

Watched by bright blue eyes over the rim of Andy's coffee mug as Andy did as she was told and drank and began to nibble slowly on toast.

Miranda sipped from Andy's mug as Andy ate a piece of toast in silence.

Glancing at the clock it was just turning 8am. They had hours together. For what. What in hell was Miranda doing here?

''I want you to have a shower and then we'll talk about your phone call to me last night. What you said to me.''

Andy froze. Holding her slice of toast in her mouth in shock. What did she say to Miranda?


	2. Chapter 2

Think Sachs.

What did you say to Miranda? Who was sitting in your living room right now, perched on Nate's Lazyboy. Drinking from her mug. Trust Priestly to swipe her favourite mug.

Nothing came to mind. Could blurrily remember sort of calling someone on her phone but Andy could have been trying to reach the White House or sung to Miranda for all she knew.

What did she say to Miranda last night? Running her hands through her hair, staring in the mirror, oh god did she look like this in front of Miranda? Hairbrush stat.

Miranda's elegant style and hair alone made her look like some impervious flawless painting. Andy part troll or reaction like The Scream. Her beauty was like stepping close to a painting, step closer and admire but do not touch.

A little nervous, not sure of this of Miranda being here. Why was Miranda even here? Andy turned on the shower and began stepping in.

Miranda heard the shower running, tapping her finger to her chin.

Picking up Andy's keys, placing them in her bag. Didn't want Sachs to walk away again. This was ensuring Andrea would stay here. Stay with her. Stop her from running away.

Andrea's apartment wasn't terrible. It was small but she'd made the most of it.

Scanning the room at a stained glass butterfly hung at her window, running a hand over her face what was she doing at Andy's place? Had no clue how to begin _this_. Whatever _this _was?

Always pictured telling off Sachs with satisfaction if they ever came face to face again, but not now since last night everything had changed between them.

Andrea's words. Her kiss. Miranda pondered this wryly, how Sachs made an adorable tipsy ass out of herself when she'd found her on her front door steps.

Helping her up and inside and up to her apartment and then Andrea had the gall to kiss her.

Miranda thought she'd been kissed rather well in the past but nothing compared to Andréa's kiss late last night. She could only imagine how she'd kiss partially sober. Andy Sachs was a good kisser. A very good kisser to Miranda.

Honestly Miranda knew next to nothing about Andrea, so suss why today was their chance to get to know each other. Somehow.

Andrea, her ex assistant may still prove to be a terrible person by the end of tonight.

Heard the shower turn off.

Hoping Sachs wasn't just all reckless impromptu bravado when walking away in Paris from her and now drunkenly kissing her. It wasn't just a kiss. There was more.

Miranda blushed, pink suffusing her flawless porcelain ivory skin.

Miranda vowed she'd reign in her snarkiness and poisonous rancour at Andrea and start with a clean slate, somehow.

Andy was towelling her hair, dressed in faded jeans and a v t-shirt, sitting down at a safe distance away from her.

Greeted by Miranda. ''Better?''

Andy was sort of feeling more alive but all through her shower, Miranda being here kept going through her head and what did she say on the phone to her.

If this was also some way to stake out if Andy made off with stuff pillaged from Runway's closet.

Andy slumped across from Miranda. Placing her hand rested over her brow, Andy blurted out. ''What did I say to you?''

Looking like she was going to be guillotined or shot by firing squad.

Miranda almost smirked. Andrea was clearly terrified. ''Oh Andrea you said many things to me, this and that. A great deal in fact, which I find most illuminating.'' Blue eyes fell on Andy unreadable.

Andy swallowed audibly, oh no, tell her she didn't, didn't beg for her job back, kissed and grovelled at the devils red sole Louboutins.

''Today. It's just you and I. Andrea.''

Andy felt like it sounded like she was in some creepy Guillermo del Toro horror film.

''Listen Miranda. I don't really remember what I said to you last night so why don't we just say, let it go. I'm sorry for saying anything to you.''

Andy was happy to get that off her chest. Whatever she'd said to Miranda was now water under the bridge.

Miranda tilted her head. ''You don't remember anything? What you told me? Andrea answer me, do you?''

Blue eyes piercing Andy's brown eyes. Andy wasn't sure what flickered in them for a moment. Miranda's lips were pink like coral blush and now pressed into a thin line. Like a purse of lips of at a frightfully ugly or inadequate designer collection.

Last night Andy honestly remembered, zilch of it. Andy shook her head innocently. Miranda couldn't very well hold it against her. Could she? Knowing La Priestly unreasonably would.

''Nothing of what you said and what you did to me Andrea?'' Miranda spoke this softly.

''No.'' Andy shook her head. Should she? What did she say and most importantly what did she do to Miranda? Dread filling her now. Cold gnawing dread. This was going to be a very long day with Miranda and it was only 8:30 in the morning.

''Hmmm. Fine Sachs think of this as a way to discover what you said and did to me last night.'' Sniffing out. ''You're reprehensible.''

Brown eyes looked horror-struck. She hadn't. She didn't. Did she? Must have. ''Miranda we didn't do anything? Did we?''

Hoping they hadn't. Had Andy acted on her attraction for Miranda? Tell her she didn't. She wouldn't have. Would she?

Tended to do crazy things drunk. Like the time she'd ordered cheesecake in college like a week's worth and woke up with a tattoo. Or the time when Andy on Spring Break dialled a Comparative Lit Professor who flunked her unfairly for a paper he thought was poorly written, Andy began speaking Klingon, Old Sea Captain, and Pig Latin to that pompous windbag.

Miranda met her eyes glacially. Sachs thought they had sex. Right Miranda dryly thought, she always shows up to one of her ex assistant's and almost has hot I hate you sex.

'' We did nothing of the sort.'' Lying to Sachs. They'd done almost nothing.

Andy exhaled out to Miranda's annoyance. Miranda stiffened at that action of Andrea, was she that horrible sober to Sachs.

''Except you did. Do something to me.''

Andy's brows shot up to her hairline and a crinkle formed in the middle of her face. ''Except what? Miranda. Tell me?'' Saw how rigid Miranda sat, staring at her.

Andy was on the verge of combustion. ''What did I do to you?''

''You kissed me among other things.'' Miranda spoke these words softly.

Andy couldn't find her voice for a few minutes. She'd kissed Miranda drunk. Of all the crazy impulsive things to do. Wait a sec, she kissed Miranda and trust Andy's rotten just her luck to be drunk for it. Stupid Sachs plastered during a kiss with Miranda

Other things? Wait what other things did Miranda mean? Uh oh. Inside Andy was in need of a defibrillator with her racing heart going at 4,519 mph.

Miranda refused to elaborate further.

''I am so…I-I never would…Miranda I didn't mean to make you feel in anyway…'' Andy had no idea how to begin an apology to Miranda for kissing her.

''Andrea please you kissed me. Nothing more, it's not like it meant anything to me.'' Miranda's words cut into Andy.

Ouch. Didn't mean anything.

''Sure.'' As if Andy's lips or any part of her would be good enough for her.

Being in love with Miranda Priestly. Ugh. Love wasn't fair. Andy swallowed her hurt, drunk or not she'd acted on how she felt.

Feelings that Miranda ridiculed and trodden on with her pointy stilettos.

Miranda was probably settling in for a good laugh at her.

Briskly with burning eyes to Miranda. ''Let's work on my article.''

Miranda saw the shift in Andrea. Hadn't meant it. It's just Sachs frustrated her so much, being slighted by her not remembering last night's kiss and more made her just lash out sharply.

''Fine.''

Andy grumbled out. ''Fine.''

* * *

Slamming down the phone to another caller for Miranda.

''Say this again Em. Slower.'' Nigel Kipling made frantic Emily repeat Miranda's words. Emily had just spent an hour rearranging all of Miranda's appointments with wild bulging eyes.

''Nigel I told you before what Miranda said.'' Emily curtly answered another phone call for Miranda with her ever warm sunny aloof manner.

Hung up on that last call. ''Nigel her phone is off. Off. What does that mean?'' Emily asked.

Nigel knew of only two times, Miranda took a day off from Runway as Editor-in-Chief. When her daughters had the flu and taking a short maternity leave when Miranda had her twin girls, whatever had happened was important to La Priestly.

Pretty damn important.

* * *

''Andrea have you ever heard of a thesaurus or spell check.'' Miranda nearby was driving Andy nuts. This hour was purgatory tapping on her laptop. It was not like with Miranda looming over her, she could sneak in a session of Solitaire.

''Yes, I have now stop reading over my shoulder.'' Andy complained. Jabbed by a manicured fingertip. ''Oww.''

Miranda studied seething Sachs who was looking at her like a very cross Bambi.

''Andrea it doesn't flow. You've just put your readers to sleep. The few you have.''

That was it. The icy straw that broke her back. Yanked to her, Miranda was placed on her lap. ''You write it then Ms Perfection Priestly. Go on.''

''Andréa.'' In a placating dulcet tone Miranda still in Andy's lap but was squirming in it, who now thought better of Miranda's black denim posterior now brushing her, circling her waist to stay still atop her, to stop wriggling, if Miranda continued moving, Andy's reaction to Miranda looking too damn good and hot in those jeans would be more humiliating then a drunken kiss.

Andy never could ever imagine, Miranda owned a pair.

Subtle perfume and Miranda's own fresh scent was doing funny things to her brain and Miranda's suprasternal notch was contracting.

''I am sorry if my words hurt you.'' Turning her face close to Andy's. La Priestly apologising. Was NY sinking?

''Let's try this again, Andrea. Hello. I'm Miranda. I am here because _you _called me, now you have all day and till 1am tonight to convince me.''

''Convince you of what?'' Andy's mouth was very close to Miranda's now.

''Convince me not to punish you for everything you did last night and for Paris.''

Fingertips slowly traced winding to Andy's nape. Twining through one loose chestnut tresses.

''It's entirely your choice Andrea. Do you want me to punish you? Is that what you want?'' Miranda's smooth voice asked her, almost sexual urging her for an answer, being so near her made Andy swallow hard.

Her ivory fingers almost traced Andrea's lower lip she was biting in contemplation to Miranda's offer.

Andy was resisting a strong urge not to attempt a sober kiss.

Searching Miranda's eyes. Was this a trick? A Priestly setup.

''Well? Do want to begin this?''

Blue eyes, Andy was gazing into and already had fallen for those eyes to her peril and doom.

Blue eyes met Andy's trepidatious brown, that didn't know her yet.

Andy slowly nodded as Miranda slid off her lap.

Accepting the opportunity to spend time with Miranda was something Andy wanted.

Blinking at Andy who was staring at her. ''Good, now shall we start, Andrea let us be more hands on, we're first going out.''

''Out.'' Andy stated.

''Yes. Come along Andrea.''

''What are your rules to this a…this arrangement?'' Andy asked.

''Rules?''

''What I can and cannot do?''

Given a smile, Andy hadn't seen ever before. ''Let's see. First we're going to experience your due article, then we'll see where that takes us Andrea... I want conversations that does not render you mute. I believe that's not too much to ask for is it Andrea.''

''Also try to captivate me.''

''Think of them as Priestly rules I actually created.'' Miranda raised a sardonic brow.

Andy groaned. Captivate Miranda Priestly is that possible. Try and have conversations they'd never talked at length about anything.

''Come now Sachs. You've broken all the rules of me before, haven't you?'' Blue eyes sparkling on Andy.

Was Miranda flirting with her? She couldn't be.

''Yeah. Okay but first Miranda you have to do something for me?'' Andy declared.

''Yes. What is that?'' Stopping at Andy's front door.

''Call me Andy.''

Miranda halted, looking right at her. With a look of it's such a boyish name.

''Sachs rule.'' Grabbing her wallet and Miranda's hand in hers.

''Very well. Andy.''

Author's Note: Thank you to Nightwing for being my first review for this story. Jh728 I am always grateful for your reviews and my thanks, I can promise Miranda and Andy's day and night together will be amazing.

825 no thank you for your kind words to me about my Mirandy stories. Thankyou Elfspirit and your awesome. Noddybobble always a delight to me, Moonlight glad you think this is funny and thank you for reviewing. Thank you to Guest. Love your pen name and thankyou defying gravity WickedWitchElphie. Assiralcclaire thank you so much for reviewing. Crazybecat a massive thank you for your prompt idea I'm thrilled you like it. Chariot82 glad you think this is cute and thank you. Anna197 thank you so much for loving this.


	3. Chapter 3

Roy in a silver Mercedes town car was not waiting.

''Miranda it's a subway.'' Andy watched Miranda hesitate at getting on one, coaxed by Andy who looped her arm in hers, paid for on her MetroCard. Andy was thankful it didn't read please swipe again or insufficient fare.

''Stick with me _kid_.'' Miranda knew the Bogart reference.

'' We don't want you lost in DeKalb or Schemerhorn or Spuyten Duyvil.'' Andy vowed in a NY accent.

Squeezing her arm, caught Miranda's eye judging the many passengers lack of fashion. Miranda was really making sacrifices this morning on this commute together.

Andy didn't have time to show Miranda a favourite YouTube video of Glove and Boots Johnny T's Subway Tips which should be mandatory viewing for every single person riding the subway in NYC.

"Just don't talk, don't smile, don't move, or don't stink." It was indispensable advice for this Milwaukeean.

Saw a passenger doing the walk of shame, still wearing a miniskirt, hair askew, hobbling onto the subway car. Andy waggled her brows at Miranda suggestively. Every rider knew where she'd been.

Both getting off at their stop, walking down the street, headed to go volunteer dog walk.

* * *

''Heel guys.'' Andy urged again.

Mutts and scruffy strays, pulled on a leash as Andy held them. Tried to. Almost walking her. Miranda striding alongside in 4 inch heels like a powerwalk beside her.

Enjoying their new warm furry third wheel friends as they strolled the park. Andy had given her real name at the dog shelter. Miranda gave the name Miriam B. Princhek.

Peaking Andy's curiosity why that name. Miriam Princhek. ''So Miriam mind telling me what you'd like to do next with me?''

Miranda stilled. Hadn't been called Miriam in many years.

''Why Miriam. Miranda?'' Andy asked.

Miranda breathed out. ''Because that is my real name.'' Prepared for Sachs to make a comment at the plainness of it. Stephen or James didn't even know this about her.

Nobody did. Except now Andy.

''Re-Really. Miriam huh. Is Princhek also? '' Andy grinned at her giving a stiff nod of her snowy head.

''Why are you smiling like you're concussed Andy?'' Miranda demanded.

''I like it. Miranda may I, can I call you Miriam from now on?''

''Absolutely not.'' Miranda affirmed.

Andy promised her boldly. ''I will call you Miriam once. I'll sneak it in when you're least expecting it.''

''Never do that again Sachs.''

''Tell me what the B stands for?'' Ignoring Andy's pleas.

''Is it for Beth. Betty.'' Miranda quirked a small smile at her walking companion's stubbornness like a dog with a bone at learning her middle name. The dogs they'd named were better behaved then Andy.

Miranda was certain Andy would never guess it.

'' Beatrice. Bernice. Bronte.'' Andy asked, not giving up.

''Barbara. Bridget. Bernadette.'' Miranda passed a bagel stand felt like stuffing one in Sachs big goofy mouth at the next names. ''Bonnie. Bebe. Bertha.''

Returning to the shelter, Andy was beginning to wash the dogs with soap and a hose.

''Let me do this. Miranda'' One canine licked Andy's face.

Miranda frowned at Andy treating her with kid gloves. ''You don't think I would lend a hand?''

Andy scoffed at her in disbelief. ''No you wouldn't. You are Miranda Priestly.''

Miriam Princhek placed her hands on her hips. ''Wouldn't I?'' Rolling her sleeves up. Lathering one pooch up. Andy's mouth fell open at her. Taking the hose from Andy's slacked hand and smirked at her shocked mouth hanging open.

Wicked blue eyes met Andy's up to something.

''Now you're drenched.''

''That was not fair!'' Andy was now wet from being sprayed by the Ice Queen from a hose.

''Ooh Miranda watch out I am going to get you.'' Launching forward after her.

''You wouldn't dare.'' Miranda exclaimed.

Grabbed around the waist and pulled to by Andy as Flomar, Somewhere and Digger joined them barking.

''Do you take all your dates to a laundromat Andy?''

Andy had bought a temporary top for Miranda and she had stripped down to her damp t-shirt which showed off her toned arms. Miranda's fingers grazed her smooth skin of her arm, raking Andy's arm as they guarded her shirt and Andy's which was still drying. Andy was shocked at Miranda's shirt, it wasn't a shirt that cost thousands. Machine washable by the label. It was a tailored Men's black shirt which looked sexy as hell on her.

''Are we on a date.'' Andy exclaimed. ''Gosh I thought you were just playing hooky from Runway. I better be on my best behaviour. Good impression and all.''

''I like you better now when you're not so woozy and not so afraid of me. You've come out of your shell for me.'' Miranda's vivid blue eyes met and held her surprised dark brown.

Not knowing what to say to that. Andy held the rest of the roll of quarters as the dryer buzzed. After dressing with Andy holding up a jacket to shield her in the empty laundromat.

''How chivalrous.'' Miranda quirked a warm smile that crinkled her eyes at Andy holding her jacket up but with her back turned.

''Where to?'' Andy heard Miranda ask her.

''I have an idea. _Slim._'' Andy smiled at her.

''Lead on Bogie.''

* * *

No answer. Straight to voice mail. Again. Hung up on.

Emily Charlton had never known Roy not to know where Miranda was. Their Editor-in-Chief was AWOL.

Emily felt like she was headed for a one stop check in at a wellness spa for the breakdown heading her way. Taking calming breaths.

Roy was being a very shoddy chauffeur.

Roy had been ordered by Miranda not say to anyone for any reason, what address downtown, he drove his mercurial boss to at 1:30 last night.

Roy only knew that Miranda Priestly late last night, when she rushed to the Mercedes town car looked worried about something or someone.

Putting her world on hold for someone was something Roy or Emily or Runway had never experienced.

* * *

They'd been shushed three times in this bookstore/coffee shop. Andy had promised really good coffee and Miranda wanted her to prove it.

It was the best coffee she'd ever tasted. Holding the steaming cup between her fingers. Tasting heaven. Blissful. Moaning out her contented pleasure.

Andy held up another suggestion from the bookshelf. ''This is a real page turner.'' Miranda read the title, trying not to laugh, Miranda Priestly didn't laugh in public or at Runway. Andy had never witnessed one.

Page Six wouldn't think Miranda was human enough.

'_Survival Dating in NY. _

_Z for Zombies._

_Everybody does it._'

Andy rifled through one, 'Tips for Dating' declaring. ''Hey apparently we might be doing this all wrong.''

''This?''

''This date for a day. I'm supposed to know nothing about you and you next to nothing about me. Next tip. Discover what you both do for a living and what you both like in the next few hours or on the next few dates.''

''This is no help. I worked for you and I know what you do. I know what you like and don't like.''

Miranda eyes sparkled at Andy. ''Do you Andy? Yet do you know what I want.''

Andy swallowed hard, did anyone know what Miranda Priestly wants.

''Well I do know how like you're coffee. Miranda all of your favourite foods. Favourite restaurant. What you hate. Yup. Nearly everything about you.''

Miranda gave a bemused look at her. ''Everything Andy. Are you sure?''

''Quite.'' Andy was sure.

''Prove it.''

Miranda realised Andy did know plenty about her, listening to Andy's knowledge from being her assistant once.

Though she didn't know her favourite film or book or places yet, but those were still waiting to be discovered by Andy. Unfortunately Miranda knew next to nothing about Andy.

''Dating mishaps. Miranda any bad first dates you've been out on, tell me. Compare mine?''

''No.''

Andy tried again by honestly listing hers. She had a few dating disasters. They were doozies to Miranda's ears. All no thanks-check, please.

''So that's why I gave up dating. I haven't slept with anyone in…let me see'' Glancing at her watch.

Calculating Andy counted on her hand. ''It has been months now.''

Making Miranda go a shade of adorable pink on her ivory skin with her next words. '' Dating. It's essentially an awkward interview for maybe getting naked with each other.''

Maybe Glove and Boots puppets had a guide for that too.

'' First date. I was sixteen and I was stood up. We were supposed to meet one night on the pier. I had glasses this was before contacts. I waited for two hours.''

''He was crazy to stand you up. He was.''

Andy peered at Miranda. ''What did you look like?'' Given a look Andy held up her hands, hey she didn't stand her up one night years ago.

Reaching into her purse, producing a small photo booth photo of herself.

Took it from Miranda. Andy was given her answer of what Miranda… _Miriam_ looked like young.

Warned. ''Andréa.''

Miranda was lovely. ''Look at you… before your signature white. You're so…so.''

''So what?'' Miranda coolly asked Andy who was studying it thoughtfully. ''I wasn't very…my hair was longer and I hadn't gone to Paris yet.''

''So much softer and pretty what was he blind.'' Andy scoffed. Miranda blinked her surprise.

''Best date ever for you Miranda?'' Andy asked.

Miranda gave a small smile. ''So far, undecided. Tell me yours Andy?'' Turning the tables.

''With my clothes on.'' Given a frosty look from Miranda. '' I'd have to say this.'' Held Miranda's blue eyes earnestly.

''First love for you. Who was it?''

Miranda refused to name names. Rolling her eyes at Andy's many questions. ''Sweetest gift given to you.''

Miranda drew her tapered finger to her mouth in reflection of the question. Which Andy watched, was Miranda even aware of doing that. It was so sensual and seductive how she'd run her finger over her blush pink bottom lip in thought.

''Fine I'll share. It was a crackerjack box proposal.''

Andy repeated this, dumbstruck Miranda was sharing this with her.

''Hugh Comartin. Wavy brown hair. He proposed to me in elementary school during recess...because he wanted my prize I'd won, it was a bar of chocolate…and the only way to get it from me, was by giving me the toy ring from a Cracker Jack box…it was a just a silly toy ring...very tacky and I lost it. It was sweet though.'' Miranda's hand was stroked by Andy's thumb.

''At least he offered you a ring for it.'' Andy stated.

''Of course he went and ruined it. We could have been happy together.'' Miranda mused and ran her finger along the rim of her mug. ''Hugh pulled my hair and said I was a _Eww_ girl and gave my prize to a prettier girl.''

''That two timing Hughie.'' Andy countered.

''Now your turn, tell me all your bad qualities Andy.''

''I ask a lot of questions.'' Miranda raised a haughty brow at Andy in mock disbelief.

''Guess that's why I'm a journalist. My bad qualities. The stuff that drives others away. I'm in search of the perfect bite of sandwich or Stroopwafel. I'm corny but in a charming way. I do have one really bad quality. It is horrible, gosh this is embarrassing to share but you have to know and be prepared, Miranda between you and me. I am a helluva incorrigible romantic but I attract cynics to love.''

''Really?'' Miranda arched a brow. ''Is that so?'' Leaning her face close to Andy's. ''What a terrible affliction. Poor deprived Sachs.'' Miranda countered.

''Yeah. I'm a grumpy cuddler too. Horrible to wake up to mornings. Frankly you wouldn't know what hit you if I started to pursue and woo you.''

''Wouldn't I.''

Miranda handed her one book she liked, hadn't read since school. ''Far From the Maddening Crowd. Broaden your horizons Sachs.''

Andy took it. Sharing with Miranda hers, reading its title. '' Mr White's Natural History of Selborne.''

''Botany Andréa.''

''I'll just get it for the naughty bit.''

Miranda looked at it sceptically. ''Naughty bit?''

Andy winked and began reading to her.

''Swifts, on a fine morning in May, flying this way, that way, sailing around at a great height, perfectly happily. Then - Then, one leaps onto the back of another, grasps tightly and forgetting to fly they both sink down and down, in a great dying fall, fathom after fathom, until the female utters… a loud, piercing cry… of ecstasy.''

Andy smiled tantalisingly.

''Mating habits of swifts. You're sick Sachs.''

Reading another to Miranda "What Makes It Good" by David Meuel. ''It's…the spinning waters way I feel, when you grab me by the eyes and slip your thin black panties off.''

Almost sputtered on her sip. Did Andy remember what they did last night?

Miranda had been not just in black jeans and a shirt in front of Andy last night. Wore little else except black lace.

Andy had told her she was drunk and couldn't remember anything that happened. Andrea would say if she did remember them in bed. Wouldn't she.

Paying for the coffee and books, Andy got a Julia Child's cookbook also, as both began walking together on the sidewalk.

''So how come you hate freesia, so much'' Andy saw Miranda smelling and caressing bundles of fresh blooming roses and tulips at a flower shop with bouquets in buckets of water outside.

''What some prom date give you a freesia corsage and you discovered your allergic and sneezed through every dance.'' Andy teased her lightly.

''I…Andy I don't think there's any reason for you to know this.'' Miranda's brows furrowed, snappy. ''Because freesia is a flower that made my marriage to James final.''

''I'm sorry.'' Andy meant that wholly.

''Don't be.'' Miranda's voice assuaged.

''James gave me two wonderful gifts Cassidy and Caroline. The reason, I hate freesia is because just after the girls turned three. I saw on a receipt in his jacket for an expensive pair of earrings and lingerie with two dozen red roses. I thought for me for our anniversary. It turns out James wasn't surprising me, it was for his secretary and for our anniversary I was sent a vase of freesia.''

''Worst part, it was charged on my card. I paid for it.'' That monumental douchebag.

''Geez. Even the lingerie.'' Miranda eyes told Andy the inevitable. She had. '' I gave him divorce papers as my anniversary gift.'' Andy was proud of her slighted wounded by love dragon.

Andy looked at Miranda empirically. ''What Andy?''

''So what flowers would you have wanted him to bring to you?''

Shrugging gracefully. ''I don't know he could have surprised me.''

''Okay.''

''Okay what?'' Miranda met Andy's pleased dark eyes confused

''I have to now surprise and captivate you.''

'' Andy I'm still undecided about you.'' Miranda said this very serious.

''Right. My punishment.'' Andy placed her hands on her former boss's hips, drawn closer to Andy.

''Miranda I'm kinda at a disadvantage. Will you be punishing me or not?'' Brown eyes flirty on cool blue.

''It depends on our time together.'' Miranda felt the warmth of Andy's long fingers grasping her hip.

Pretending to be icily immune to Andy's touch. It was so much like last night.

Andy Sachs was beautiful, very beautiful with dark-brown hair that in the sunlight was chestnut and coppery gold.

With eyes that looked first just brown but when you really looked, they were warm and lively and speckled with whiskey coloured gold, that darkened just a bit depending on her mood.

How hadn't she noticed how lovely she was? Right in front of her. Near her almost every day.

Andy's eyes, her mouth. The way she held herself, made fun of herself. Drew her in.

Miranda hoped her next few tests Andréa didn't fail. Would test Andy fully. Miranda had to know. If being together, being Andy's was even possible.

''Admit it Priestly its obvious come on. Look, I think you're secretly crazy about me. And I think you'd feel a lot better if you'd just admit it. Come on. You'll like me. I'm an acquired taste. I'm growing on you.''

''Like a rash or a burgeoning fungus come to life.'' Miranda derided.

* * *

Miranda felt she should check her voice mails, no not now with Andy. Tucking it back in her bag.

''Where are we going?'' Miranda asked on the ferry with Andy.

''You'll see.'' Andy answered her exasperated. Trying to be unpredictable in this day together.

''Wait and see, patience Miranda.'' Leaning on the rail of the ferry.

Disembarking. Andy was guiding and holding her hands over Miranda's eyes. ''No peeking.''

Stopping by Andy who spoke in her ear, brushing the lobe.

''You told me how you were stood up once and so here's a substitution because inside even you, Miranda there is an urge and I know you don't want to ever admit or even ever acknowledge it for a rom-com worthy date.''

Lifting her hands from over Miranda's lids, to see a dazzlingly restored merry-go-round of Jane's Carousel in a glass pavilion tucked under the Brooklyn Bridge.

''I can promise ice cream after if you're good.'' Waggling her finger.

No one had ever done something like this for her. Leaning into the crook of Andy's elbow as they strolled. ''What?'' Andy asked.

''Being here with you. I'm having a nice time.''

Andy beamed. ''Good.''

In line Andy had promised a treat, as one kid, a thirteen year old cut in front of Andy. ''Hey excuse me, I was here first.''

''Were not.'' The little brat with attitude said. Andy glowered down at him. '' Was too.''

''Big jerk!''

''Little creep!''

''About growing Andréa?'' Miranda said. Andy looked suddenly sheepish at her. Looked at by Miranda as it's a child, Andrea. Let it go.

Andy came back over with promised treat for both of them. Stroopwafel Ice Cream Sandwich, slipping in beside Miranda with two spoons.

Sharing the whip cream and Mexican dark chocolate with fudge.

Andy's bit into her half, of the caramel waffle. ''The perfect bite.''

Miranda had to stop herself from tracing those lips. She had the crazy urge to brush away the wayward lock falling over Andy's forehead.

She must have felt her watching intensely, because Andy looked up breaking into a dimpled smile that could melt Miranda's insides.

Her eyes warmed, sparkling lifting her fingers. Motioning. "Ah . . . Andy."

"Yes?" Andy questioned, more words dying on her lips as Miranda's firm fingers touched her and moved up smudging her chin, tracing her lips.

Tenderly caressing her cheekbone, drawing her to her, slowly brushing her soft brown hair from Andy's face, her warm hands cradling her face.

Andy came to a complete stand still. Miranda, mumbling shyly. Wiping Andy's face with her fingers from the caramel spoonful she'd snuck from hers.

"You had some on you." Her palms still cupping her face, thumb rubbing her Andy's lower-lip,

That same brat yelled. "Eww. Kissing pair of dykes. Lesbians! Go to the Big Gay Ice Cream Shop."

Just a kid with a big mouth. Miranda.

"Am I?! Gosh, I didn't know that, did you Miranda?! Thank you for telling us!" followed by a massive grin, and cheekily because Andy felt lucky, planting a kiss to Miranda.

The informative little pimply stranger wondered off red-faced.

* * *

''Let me get this straight you've never felt the coup de foudre? Where you get a spark of love suddenly, a bang? A thunderbolt. Bam.''

Miranda wryly shook her regal silvery white head.

''Not with anybody.'' Andy looked slightly rejected. ''So not with Stephen.'' Miranda made a sour face at her newly divorced ex-husband.

''Not with Cassidy and Caroline's dad?''

''No. Not James. Maybe I suppose being ice I'm just not wired for thunderbolts.'' Miranda shared matter of factly.

Andy looked out to the East River view, leaning against the railing watching Miranda.

''You've never played Seven Minutes in Heaven.''

Miranda gave Andy a look that silently said to Andy, did she look like the type who would partake in Spin the rapist-Spin the bottle and kiss a stranger or make out and more in a dark closet for seven minutes.

Andy had seen how Miranda-_Miriam_ looked at sixteen, knowing she'd then or now the dragon, Andy's dragon would flay and have their balls twisted in an iron vice if any horny unzipped male tried to get into her panties _in flagrante delicto _without permission.

''I suppose you've done this Seven Minutes in Heaven often.'' Sneering it.

Andy grinned at her. ''Yeah. Many times. It just so happens I'm an irresistible kisser.''

''Really do show me Sachs.'' Miranda challenged her.

''I'm waiting.''

Andy decided to obey, bending her head down to Miranda's and cupping her face, Andy pressed her lips to Miranda's lips suddenly.

She wouldn't want to make Miranda wait. That just wouldn't do.

Andy's warm mouth led Miranda's in this kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

"We have try to find the most beautiful thing we've both ever seen in this city. Miranda." Andy suggested as she squeezed her side near her. Although it was pretty easy, she had _that _right here beside her.

"The saddest also." Miranda suggested this.

"Sure." Andy agreed. She'd keep her eyes open, enjoying just this, walking in the city. With Miranda.

"When did you start liking me?"

Andy cocked her head to the side as she just bought two waters for them from a convenience store. Unscrewing the bottle caps, handing it to Miranda.

"It sort of just developed, I don't know."

"Sort of developed. _When,_ when did I _develop_ for you?"

"When did you develop for me, Miranda? You really wanna know? Okay." Andy took a long sip of her own cold drink. Swallowing as she exhaled. It was hot and muggy in the city this late afternoon.

"It didn't happen instantaneous Miranda, life's not like that, your quite ah…working for you at Runway, you're a lot of times a real bit…" how to say this politely to her.

"Bitch to work for." Miranda's eyes crinkled as she said it.

Andy nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, _that_. You know how you can be. Bossy. Demanding. Impatient. Controlling. Impossible. Frustrating—

Andrea thought she was that bad. She wasn't going to stand and take this. Not from Andrea. Anybody else, it was just roll off her thick icy dragon lady skin. Miranda turned to walk away from her.

Grasping her arm. "—hey, but sweetheart, you're also intriguing and strong, sensual and I like you being all of that Priestly and I think I love all those unappealing traits of yours too."

"You do?"

Andy nodded. "I do. I really liked the look of you before you ever opened your mouth in our memorable interview. I _saw you_. Once before. A few weeks before meeting you."

"You did?" Miranda looked intrigued. "When? When did you see me—where?"

"The first time I saw you, you were just sitting at this table in a restaurant window. Midtown. I could see you were smiling… I remember thinking how lucky the person in your life must be, the person she smiles at like that every day… So, I just watched you—for about an hour and a half." Andy confessed out.

"It was nice just watching you there." Pressing her lips together, smiling about it

"Creepy." Miranda stated. Pretending to hail a cab. Playfully almost calling out. "Taxi."

Andy defended herself. "It was not."

"You thought _that,_ how lucky the person was in my life?"

"Yes." Andy said this so seriously.

"You just watched me for almost two hours."

"Yeah." Saying it, like that out loud, it did sound weird, didn't it? She just liked her face, her smile of hers. It wasn't anything voyageur-like.

Andy had her clothes on. Miranda did too.

Taking a quick sip of her water. Saving her from saying anything else weird.

Falling quiet as they strolled along.

"What'd you think of me?" Andy asked softly. "When I started at Runway."

Miranda pressed her lips together. She in all honesty, liked the challenge of her, the day Andy started, and she truly believed she'd only last the day working for her.

Her superiority attitude left something to be desired at first.

It wasn't thunderbolts for her. No. Andrea was a frumpy Sad R Us dresser who slurped chowder and Vietnamese and answered her phone with mistakes and mispronouncing important names.

"Unfortunately no one stopped you from wearing those awful shoes." Remembering the way her eyes raked those clogs.

"So now?" Andy indicated her footwear with flirty eyes.

"So now, you can have any woman you want."

Andy impishly grinned at her. "Can I?"

"I think I will have this one." Almost kissing her, her face fell at her pulling away, Miranda stopped their almost kiss, which annoyed Andy as she kept it up, trying to get her to accept a few small kisses to as they strolled the sidewalk.

Leaning in for another attempt at a sneaky quick kiss, brushing only the side of her face. She wanted those lips.

Stiffening at that. "Andy we're in public." Miranda warned.

"So?"

Miranda moved away from her. "People will think you're my daughter."

Running her hand slowly along Miranda's side in a caress. "You are definitely never going to be mistaken for my mother." Grasping her waist pulling her into her and tracing her lips along the side of Miranda's neck to her ear.

"Andrea. Not here."

Andy stole a quick peck from her. It was NYC, anything happened and was shrugged off. Nobody blinked an eye. No one would look at them twice.

She could walk around in pj's or stark naked and nobody in this city cared.

Stopping herself, with a sigh, she contented herself in brushing that white forelock with a finger back.

"You okay?"

Tensing. "I'm fine. Andrea we are not hormonal teenagers."

Grinning at Miranda's glare. "No, we're not. I like being affectionate to you. Okay. Like it or not. I am going to be inside you, Miranda eventually. The most intimate part of you." Pressing her palm to Miranda's heartbeat. "In this.''

Miranda held her gaze steadily, her lips parted, feeling Andy's palm on her chest.

Seeing the store window in front of them. "Look. Buy me something for today. Make me forgive you."

Giving a pouty face.

She closed her eyes after Andy had gone inside the shop and tapped the window at her, showing her what she wanted to buy.

Shaking her head. Absolutely not.

To herself. Miranda whispered. "You already are in it." Hoping with where they were going next, she wouldn't screw this up by hurting her.

She did that too often, hurting Andrea before and likely again and soon.

Miranda let her take her time, choosing, Andy saw it, her eyes twinkling at her choice.

Miranda produced her credit card, as the jeweller boxed it, it was simple, Andrea loved it, Miranda slipped away, surprised at seeing it, it was still here.

After all these years.

She told Andy, she'd be right back.

Clasping it on her wrist, the bracelet was beautiful, Miranda admired it genuinely and took her hand in hers, it was still late afternoon, as Andy was holding their bags from earlier. "Where'd you run off to?" Andy asked.

"Just to get this."

Andy reached in the paper bag, she held up the wine. Nice.

Miranda was pleased they had that year in. She always drank it with Jonah.

Even the night they hated each other.

Miranda was guiding her this time as if she knew her way around here.

"Miranda where are we going?'' Andy asked uncertainly, led along the sidewalk by her down a quiet residential side street.

"I want to show you something.'' Miranda supplied cryptically, her fingers squeezed the tips of Andy's digits.

''Fine. Show me something then.'' Miranda's pale ineffably soft hand tugged on Andy's as in return she squeezed Miranda's fingers now laced in hers as she followed her along the sidewalk.

''What do you want to show me?'' Andy was really curious now.

Andy looked around the neighbourhood, they'd got off from the ferry and had just walked more with no real plan.

''Where are we?''

''This is where I first lived when I moved to the city.'' Miranda shared this with Andy, her voice low, letting go of Andy's hand.

Miranda knew this neighbourhood to Andy's shock. _Queens._

"You did. Really?" Andy said, looking around astonished, that Miranda once lived here in this area. "So this is your old neighbourhood then?"

"You lived here." She never would have believed it, working for Miranda once. Miranda just didn't look like she'd ever lived in Queens. She looked like she would be allergic to Queens.

"Yes." Miranda winced as she saw how Andy was just grinning at this news.

"So, tell me about it. Life in Queens. Before uptown Miranda." Andy squeezed her.

"Not much to tell." Looking around at how very little had changed.

''I want to know everything about you.'' Andy stared into her translucently blue eyes.

Reaching out, she touched the edges of Miranda's lashes with the insides of her fingers, now finding herself more in love with her slightly pouty and full lower lip. Absorbed by these new things discovering about her minute by minute in her ex-boss's company today.

''Everything.'' Miranda said this flatly.

''Yeah. Everything." Andy meant it, her eyes held her blue seriously. "Like what were you like then or wait, tell me how you were as a kid at ten?'' Pulling her close into her. It seemed Andy's hands could not stop touching her, stroking her.

''I don't think I ever was ten.'' Miranda confessed out. "Andrea, of note, I didn't grow up here. I moved here in my twenties."

Andy flashed her a half wattage smile and nuzzled the back of her neck with her warm mouth. ''You weren't ten, that's not much fun. I was a fun ten year old. So what did you get up to here in Queens in your twenties?''

Feeling how Miranda tensed up from that said, stilling in her arms or was it her kissing her like this again, with her moist warm lips on the back of Miranda's neck on this humid day.

"Andrea. Stop."

Stopping at one of the buildings. It was just like all the others, non-descript, nothing like the Upper East Side townhouse Miranda now called home.

''Why this door?'' Andy asked her.

''This is where I lived with someone like you.'' Miranda stood at the step, just looking at it. Her mouth firming as she looked at it.

"Like me?" Andy's face showed her shock.

"Yes. Her name was Jo—Jonah. I gave her up for things, things I desired more. Things I wanted more." Needing to show Andrea she was a very selfish person.

Jonah was everything she wanted and once had, but she threw it away.

Jo—Jonah. Her name was that. Miranda called her 'Jo' with ease but yet wouldn't call her Andy once like everybody did and does except Miranda.

Andy's face creased into a frown that Miranda saw the many questions forming in her. "Were you both together long?"

"Yes. Joni was my roommate. We were close, not like that Andrea…we never were girlfriends, just good friends, _I really_ hated living with her in our first month together…she wasn't like me. Not at all. I don't like mess."

Her eyes crinkled, she could be quite a Cillit Bang-wielding housekeeping fascist to Cara.

"She was so much like you. When I saw you that first day, I saw her."

She saw her in her?

In what way?

How much did Andy look like her, Andy had to wonder. Looking into Miranda's glistening eyes, and felt something deep drop in her stomach, something that scared the hell out of her.

She needed to know.

What did she…what did this Miranda's Jonah look like?

Getting her answer as she saw a Polaroid come from Miranda's purse.

Holding it out. Andy took it. Her brown eyes met Jonah's.

Same mouth and a big smile, and fine bones, a pretty close likeness to her with some mistakes to Andy.

"This is her." Andy cradled it between her fingers as if it was the most fragile thing she held.

"Yes."

"How'd you both meet?"

"At a bar."

A bar. Picturing Miranda in a bar, was an alien concept to her.

"I thought I would get a job, in the city in one day. In fashion. Just like that." Miranda still shook her head at her naivety.

"I, by that night was still unemployed and in a few days, my savings depleting. I was ordering a glass of rosé, she sent over a Coors and a shot of Jim Beam. With a message, to try her drink. A real drink. Spend some time appreciating Jim or a member of the Coors family."

Miranda had half smiled but demurred, sitting on the bar stool. Feeling like a failure. She'd proceeded to order the big mouthed stranger a Guinness, a real drink. With words via the bartender. To try something her family tree guzzled down like I.V.

Then that _big mouthed_ changing her rosé, drink order person, slid beside her and bumped her shoulder still in that abhorrent backwards ball cap she was wearing and said, "I'm Jonah. Call me that or Jo—not Joni. "

She could still hear herself say. "Miriam."

Giving her a broad smile with dark brown eyes that dared her to return it. "We are gonna be great friends. Miriam. We are. I can tell."

"Already?" Miranda looked incredulous at her.

"Already." Lifting her glass of this Guinness stuff to her lips.

"Tell me your thoughts on AOR. Miriam?" In the bar's fluorescent light, she made Miriam Princhek smile and not feel so alone in her first night in the city.

"She picked _you_ up."

Miranda wouldn't call it picking up. "Jonah did not pick me up. Andrea."

Jonah was not like that. They never slept together …yes they'd kissed twice and once almost did more but stopped.

Jonah felt terrible about it as if she'd violated their friendship that time.

It wasn't thunderbolts with Jo, she had to always remind her to change the toilet paper roll.

Jonah was good. Good to her. Good things were rare for her to find. Like Andrea mistakenly drunk dialling her last night.

Avoiding looking at Andy deliberately. "She offered me, her place to stay. It wasn't sex, it was platonic. Jo was very charming. Exceptionally. A friend to me. Always. She was my best friend. Later, when I met and got engaged to James, Jo left me."

Tracing the photo of them with her pale fingers lovingly. Andy saw them in her eyes, tears blurring and magnifying the blue colour more.

She was in love with this Joni. Still. Andy could see that. Where did she fit in this?

Reaching out, almost running her thumb across Miranda's defined cheekbone in assurance.

"Don't." Miranda bit down on her lip.

"Does she still live here?" Andy had to know.

Wiping at her eyes. "No." Jo wasn't here anymore. She was gone, long gone from their home they'd shared.

It only took less than 45 minutes to leave her behind that day.

The day she did leave, it was like standing on the moon for her.

Jonah was just gone.

Andy tried to touch her hair, to comfort her but she pulled away. Brushing off her hands that slid over her shoulders.

"She's…she left me."

She turned her back to her …God, she was trembling. "I want to be freed of her, so Andrea I want you to have sex with me. In there. You have to promise, no questions. To do this."

Andy took in her words, swallowing this request. Her dark eyes no longer puckered into an easy smile on her.

Why was Miranda doing this?

Is that all and only what she was to her, some ghost of this Jonah to her? She wanted her to just have sex with her. Just like that. Right now. Because she resembled her? A little. Okay Andy admitted a lot.

"Miranda I don't think we should do this, we could just…"

They should call this a day and she'd break her promise to stay with her till late tonight. Seeing that she just looked so upset at being here. They could keep things just the same and not do this.

Not like this.

Not here.

Opening the door with a key she'd used once every day before she was Miranda Priestly when she was just plain Miriam to Jo, coming home from work and greeted by Joni, trying to cook her dinner but burning it, the only person she loved coming home to, and telling her about her long day to.

_"Hi." Jonah greeted out as Mir popped a piece of feta in her mouth, eyes shining on her as Miranda reigned in her opinion about wearing this shirt bought at Sad R Us._

_If only Joni would let her take her shopping, but she preferred white t-shirts and Levis jeans when casual like this, and only if someone died or was getting married, she'd wear a long skirt, with her long legs. Legs, Miranda was envious of._

_Jonah smiled at her, noticing the wine bottle._

_"I have news." Miranda shared. She was not bursting it out just yet, she was an adult of a mature twenty eight and after a few glasses of wine, and her heels off, and then and only then she would tell her all about her job offer to Paris and meeting him._

_She wanted to see him again. Go out with him. Kiss him. Have sex with him. Eventually._

_Slipping off her Susan Bennis Warren Edwards pony pumps next to Jo's scruffy work boots._

_"I've got some news too." Jo opened the wine for her._

_"Taste this." Miranda made a scrunched face as she tasted it on the spoon held out to her mouth. "You followed the recipe right?" Seeing the recipe book out and open on the counter._

_Jo's face fell. "Okay, by that face, Mir, we're ordering out. Chinese?"_

_Fried Wontons and sweet and sour chicken with a '99 Meursault that cost a chunk of her pay check. They themselves were a far odder pairing._

_Jo with her soil under her nails and her, wearing Bill Blass and YSL._

_That was the prelude to the night she broke her friend's heart and then Jonah almost slept with her._

Tracing it, it was red and chipped and old, bought when Koch was still the Mayor, smiling at it fondly between her shaking fingers, at this keychain with a cheesy big apple on it.

One of Jonah's goofy gifts she treasured.

"You weren't so shy last night with me. _Please_ do this with me. Andrea please?"

For her.

Andy wanted to say 'no' that this was a bad idea, but found herself where Miranda was concerned with pleading blue eyes to her, gave in. Alright, she would do this.

For Miranda.

What did happen last night?

Miranda would've said if they'd slept together, right? Told her they did. If they had.

Andy almost voicing this out, but didn't get a chance as Miranda grabbed her by her shirt and pulled on the front of it hard to come inside with her, kissing _her_ differently this time.

Stepping inside the home that was Miranda and Jonah's once.

Hoping she'd leave here the way she came. With some heart left beating in her chest once Miranda was finished with her.


End file.
